The Hunt of the Beasts
by litlgaurdian
Summary: Conner Cooper, son of Sly and Carmelita Cooper, is now an Interpool agent and has found his own thief to hunt, one better than sly ever was, but can he catch this one without getting the same record his mother did and not . . . *Full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) I admit it, I'm bored and this is what people like me do when I'm bored. This is the first story in my second generation heroes series. Well, with every hero in the books finding true love all the time there's bound to be kids eventually. How come the next generation doesn't get some grand adventure? How come there is always peace throughout the land. History repeats itself and the problems always continue. So since I'm in Sly Cooper mode what better way to satisfy my weirdness and make a story about their kid: Conner Cooper!

Summary: More than two decades have passed since Sly left claiming to have amnesia to be with Carmelita. Things went alright for a long while. They were happy and he turned into a decent cop. Without him always making her look unprofessional Carmelita was able to take over the department like she would have so many years ago. Things were perfect. But times change and eventually there's going to be another criminal that is just impossible to catch. And for young Officer Conner Cooper that is a problem he will just have to handle on his own without getting the same record of his mother.

Copyright: All Sly characters (except those I make up) don't belong to me. The belong to sucker punch and whoever else owns them

* * *

He cursed as he pushed the pedal hard against the floor. The car's engine roared as he sped forward. He wasn't letting this criminal get away. He knew the terrain was dangerous, the sharp curves in the road making high speed travel difficult to say the least. But his target continued on, faster and faster by the moment, and obvious master at the wheel. Well, he would just have to be better.

"Unit 745, halt your advance," His superior commanded over the raido.

"I'm not letting him get away this time." He growled. He had seen that blue and white van speed away so many times he hated it.

"We have a chopper after him." She told him, "Don't worry, I'm not about to let him get away."

"You know this guy is an RC expert and an excellent marksman as well. He'll shoot down your chopper and take off after I leave him." His paws tightened around the wheel as he took a sharp turn that knocked pebbles off the edge of the cliff beside the winding road he followed.

"We'll catch him Conner," Her voice was almost soothing, contrasting the harsh squeal of his tires as he turned yet again, "Don't worry. It doesn't do you any good being obsessed with your target. Trust me."

"You just don't want me hurt."

"That's true. But orders are orders no matter who they come from. Hold back."

With an annoyed growl he did as he was told, watching as the enemy van disappeared. How dare she call him of when he was so close? With an annoyed sigh he leaned back in his chair. That was the second time the inspector had done this to him. He would have to have a word with her. Still angry he threw the car into gear and sped off.

Several minutes later he threw the door of her office open. He didn't care that she hadn't asked for him, or that she was probably busy, he was going to say this. "You let him get away again."

"That was a necessary precaution." She said not looking up. Usually she gets mad at anyone who comes in unannounced.

"He shot down your chopper didn't he?" Connor growled, nearly shouting "Why couldn't you just listen to me? A few more seconds and I could have had him."

"A few more seconds and you would have been thrown off the Cliffside."

"That's not true and you know it. I'm a better driver than you ever were."

"Yes, yes, so you tell me." She only rolled her eyes.

"Carmelita I-"

"We have talked about this," She interrupted finally looking up. There wasn't furry in her brown eyes, but she sure wasn't happy. "Inside this building and as long as you wear that uniform I am Inspector Cooper to you. And no, I don't like it either."

"Fine. mom."

"Conner why do you-"

"Dad would have let me finish. If he was there he would have just blown right through that van and you know it."

"What your father does is different. You know is rebellion is the only reason he hasn't grown in rank since before you were born."

"Well I don't care. Sooner or later I'll catch that mangy thief and I'll do it without marrying the team leader." He didn't listen to any more his mother had to say, just turned and walked away. But outside he wasn't alone. He was joined by Jeromie, a sloth, and Hercules, a gorilla.

"You really should take things like this less hard," Jeromie told him. He really wouldn't have known since he had never really been in the field. "It'll only mess with your brain."

"I could've had him and she knew it." Anger was still in him. His mom was only lucky she didn't follow him out, he wasn't sure what he'd do no matter who she was.

"It's not like you've seen the guy before." Hercules told him, "No one can really blame you."

"He's a bear, Herc, that's all. I should be able to do this."

"You can't do everything."

"I never said that." He sighed and looked out one of the closest windows. The view from here to the rest of the city of Paris was beautiful, but he couldn't care about the lights of the city now. "But this I can do. Maybe if I just had a little help from you guys we could pull this off." Mom always worked alone before dad joined the force. I won't be like her. "With you behind the keyboard and you behind the trigger no thief would stand a chance against us."

"A partnership?" Jeromie rested his head on a paw. "I suppose my services could be of great assistance in tracking down this bear."

"And I could just pound him he ever came near me." Hercules added.

"Then we're a team." He extended his fist and both of them placed their paws over his.

_Things were slightly different for me. As an Interpool cop like my mom and dad people would make sure I didn't get any special treatment. See, my mom, Inspector Carmelita Mantoya Cooper, has always been a cop. Born and bred in the law. Even her parents were cops, and their parents, and theirs. It only seemed right that I be one too. I even looked more like her with my orange and yellow coat, but I did have my father's ringtail. My dad, Constable Cooper, well, I never knew much about him except that he was a thief in a group he called the Cooper gang with a turtle and a hippo. He left the team to be with my mother and sired me and my sister. Oh, yeah. Angela-Maria is my younger sister, but she never uses both of her names just one or the other. About the time I was in my third year of police work she was headed off to a college of the arts. Even though she looked more like our ringtail father she had taken a great talent for music, specializing in the flute. But since then none of us had seen her. When we tried to contact my little sister she would only disappear, as if she didn't want to be found. Dad said he understood, said she had learned something in her time alone and she would have to fight it without us as some great personal test. She'll come back when she's ready. Anyway, even though I work for Interpool now like my mom did, doesn't mean I'm like her. See, my dad told me of his life as a thief and about how all that changed after he realized he loved my mom. At first it was just stories, until I realized it was true and this new thief was living almost like he did, running around the world with no master. So far he's only been seen by my dad, but it's enough to give this guy a record. And I'm gonna be the one to catch him._

* * *

(A/N) That's all there is to this one. Just a short little introduction to characters.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) I'm not gonna spend too long rambling.

Copyright: All Sly characters (except those I make up) don't belong to me. The belong to sucker punch and whoever else owns them. If you want to use any of the characters I do make up (Such as Jonathan, Pebblepelt, Jeromie and others) I don't mind, but I would at least like it if my name was mentioned or I at least got a message telling me you used them. I'm not going to freak out or anything, but it's just a courtesy to me

* * *

_It's not to hard to find the file of someone who's been nothing but a mystery for months then seen only once since then. Sly did get a good enough look at the guy to be able to accurately identify him and put him on file. The thief's name: Pebblepelt. The Alaskan white bear was the runt of his litter starting out, but for some reason hit a growth spurt and just kept growing. Now one of the biggest and strongest of his kind he started seeing that he could pound his way through anything. But I guess he decided not to just pound and just sneak somehow and crush his enemies from behind. Whatever the case he's got to be stopped and I'm going to do it before anyone else gets a chance. I put together a small team of lower ranking cops. I'm going to need all the help I can get. First there's Jeromie, a sloth who's basically no good in the field, but unmatched behind a keyboard. He's been working in Interpool for a long time now and my mom doesn't mind him. But dad, he says that even the brains should be able to function in the field. Then Hercules, a rhino well named. The blue skinned beast is a monster. I've seen him crack sidewalks with his fists. No joke. The guy's not a part of Interpool exactly. He's a mercenary, but he's got loyalty to his friends and thankfully I'm one of them. Carmelita says she's worked with mercenaries in the past, says they fight with pride and honor. I've got a feeling she likes him more than Jer. Together we'll manage to catch this bear. Jeromie's idea was to put a trap that Pebblepelt couldn't possibly overlook. We found the perfect one. With permission from the United States we are borrowing a necklace from the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History called the Juno's Furry. If he's right we'll catch this bear without a problem._

"Everything set?" Jeromie whispered over the communicator. He was far away where he could monitor everything without being in any real danger. The entire team knew that if he were to join up with them he wouldn't stand a chance. They'd rather have him be unseen than have to spend all day trying to save him. He had all he needed: access to cameras around them, communicators on a secure line to keep him linked, and one heck of a computer that was practically untouchable in the 'hacking arts' as he calls it.

"Yeah, I'm in position. From where I can see not too many people are on guard. There's three of us aside from me." Hercules had set us up, got us some buddies of his to leave their leader, Lieutentant Gronk, for a while. Apparently the old gorilla let them off easy, said Inspector Fox was the best cop he served. Expected the same from her kin he guessed.

"And Hercules?"

"Ready." The rhino's deep voice sounded. "All's clear outside."

"Alright. From this point on I want a notice every five minutes from both of you. I need to know what's happening."

"You have access to the cameras right?" Connor pointed out, "What would you need us for?"

"Just in case. I don't need this bear pulling any . . . Wait a second."

"What? What's happened?"

"I'm picking up a hacker code. Someone's trying to get into the security system."

"Can you destroy it?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"I suppose not." A few moments of silence passed before Connor spoke up again, an idea flaring up in his mind, "Let it get through."

"And why would I do that?" the computer wizard said with a touch of frustration in his voice. How good was this guy that he could almost outsmart Jeromie?

"If Pebblepelt can't get in he'll just leave. We want him here. Let him in."

"Ok then, if you say so." Seconds of silence past. One of the mercenary guards shifted his blaster. "Alright he's in and I've lost visual. Like I said, keep me informed."

"Will do." Connor nodded. "Ready men?" the guard nodded. "Good." _Let this bear just try to get past me. _Too many long moments passed. Was things like this supposed to be this quiet on things like this? He had plenty of stake outs, none of them this quiet. It was almost strange . . . He didn't like it. Every sound echoed in his mind, like he thought the bear was coming out of every shadow, hiding in every corner. He shouldn't be thinking things like this. It's a bear. It's not like the thing's graceful and silent. He would notice a seven foot tall, five hundred seventy-two pound bear lumbering around no matter how hard he tried to hide.

He looked back to the Juno's Furry. It was a beautiful necklace, made almost entirely out of pure diamonds. Each perfectly carved gemstone was shaded with red, orange, and yellow. He remembered that this bear was white, wouldn't match his fur at all. The way the colors blended together was perfect beauty, one he doubted he had ever seen before. Even if he didn't want to think it, it matched his mother's pelt flawlessly. Part of him imagined the beautiful gems around her neck, sparkling like stars. "What my dad wouldn't give" He ended up muttering out loud without realizing it. He couldn't imagine how a bear would use it, but he might like to sell it for the massive fortune it was worth.

"Status?" Jeromie called through his ear snapping him out of his thoughts.

"All's good here." He said confidently, his fingers touching the communicator in his ear to help him hear better, " How about you Herc?" there was no response, nothing but silence "Hercules?" he tried again. Could he be fighting with Pebblepelt right now? He couldn't imagine that while still being this quiet. "Come in."

"Yeah," Both cops sighed with relief at the sound of his deep voice. But a fear still lingered as they realized he was panting as if he had been running, "I'm uh . . . bleah . . . I'm still here."

"What's happened?" Jeromie asked,

"The guards who were with me . . . they've disappeared."

"Pebble got to them." Connor concluded quickly, his own body growing tense, ready for the fight ahead.

"If he did I didn't see him."

"How can you not see a huge bear?"

"He's a sneaky devil or something. He should be headed your way. Make sure to watch your back Connor."

"Will do." Everything grew tense from anticipation. How could a bear pick off mercenaries one by one without being seen?

"Amazing!" Jeromie exclaimed, "Not only was he a challenge for my technological defenses, but he's bested Hercules's bulk as well. How do you think he'll stand against you?"

"You forget my father was a master thief." He said with confidence, his ears still pricked for every sound. "When I was little he taught me and my sis a few of his tricks. This guy's _not_ getting past me." His grip on his pistol tightened.

"Officer Cooper." The mercenary closest to him tapped his shoulder. "The Juno's Furry is gone."

"What?" Astonished he looked back and saw that they were, as he said, gone. But luck was with him when he heard the whisper come from above.

"Damn," the bear hissed hissed.

"He's in the roof" With a growl he jumped to the low rafters charging after him. The bear was fast for his size, running on all fours like a dog. He didn't lumber or shuffle down the narrow passageway. This couldn't have been Pebblepelt himself, but some other thief friend of his. But in the darkness all Connor could see was a grey pelt and his white tipped tail.

"Guys," He called. He must have a communicator, "I've been spotted."

"So you've got friends now don't you?" Connor teased as his enemy turned a corner. Curse this lighting. If it was only a bit brighter he could identify the criminal. With that he could at least say he dug up some information.

The thief squeezed its body unaturaly through a hole in the floor, coming out on the outside of the building where Hercules had been patrolling before. This had to be the criminal who picked off Herc's friends one at a time and this rat hole in the roof, barely even big enough for him to fit through, had to be his point of entry.

When Connor emerged all was still. He could hear the wind and the speechless crickets echoing through the night during their nightly choir concert. But the thief had gone. "Why don't you stand and fight!" he called into the night, frustrated that he had lost his prey again.

"You asked for it."A deep voice roared as a massive paw slammed into his middle, knocking the wind out of him and pinning him to the ground. This time Pebblepelt really had shown himself. He was as big as his record made him seem. The giant was over seven feet tall and covered with thick white fur. His bright blue eyes bore into Connor's as he growled. "Now you're gonna get it."

"Herc, could use some help here." Connor said, struggling to breathe as Pebblepelt clawed the ground with a back paw.

"I'm coming. Hold your ground until I get there."

"Go on, call your fake cops, you won't beat me." He snarled.

"Stubborn little pup aren't you?" Connor groaned under his weight.

"I am _not_ little!" Pebblepelt roared and forced his paw into his gut harder. Oxygen slowly began to leave his body. But at least he had pushed a button. Maybe he could use it to distract him from the Juno's Furry. He could still get this.

"Boulderheart!" Someone called, a girl's voice (his mate perhaps?) and he looked towards it. The caller was hidden behind a corner of the building. Stupid rat, too ashamed or too scared to show itself "Don't let it hurt you. Come on, let's go. Jonathan's waiting for us."

"Right," Pebblepelt said with a sigh, "we need to go. You get out, I'll follow." His blue eyes went back to Connor, staring right into his and not moving. He stayed that way until he heard Hercules burst into the room. Then he dropped his captured fox and fled leaving him to cough and sputter as air flooded his lungs.

"Connor, are you alright." Hercules asked leaning over the fallen officer. "You look pretty bad."

"Go after him. He's getting away."

"You're in bad shape."

"Go,"

"I'm not leaving you behind."

"Have to be so stubborn don't you?"

"You got it."

"Fine. Jeromie, did you hear all that?"

"Bits and pieces, yeah." The sloth answered. "It would have been nice if I could've seen it."

"Any idea who this Jonathan person is?"

I can figure it out. After we take care of you we'll look into it."

"Great."

"Can you tell if anything's broken?"

"Nope. Everything seems fine except my chest is a little sore. Nothing I can't handle."

"According to you there's nothing you can't handle."

"Just find out who this Jonathan is."

_That didn't go as planned. Not only did I not catch the old bear, I lost the Juno's Furry at the same time. I don't want to imagine what my mom's gonna say. The gang and I don't have any time to just sit around and think. We have to go after Pebblepelt and Jonathan. And that one who called him off when he had me, who was that and why did they do it? Letting me go could have cost them their freedom. Maybe this is a different kind of criminal. Is there such thing as nobility, or even honor , in crime?_

* * *

(A/N) wow, these really are short reads. Ah well, after my least one Mr. 8K words an entry, this is kinda what I was hoping for. I don't like saying it really, but I'm having to do this thing where I don't update until I get at least one review. The last chapter I don't mind because it wasn't very long or anything, but really, it's not that hard to do.


End file.
